Fuyaient pendant qu'il est encore temps mes cher Undead
by UndeadBlood
Summary: Le tako (poulpe moi même) veut capturer les hollywood undead -je suis folle et je l'assume- Mais les choses ne se passe pas comme elle le souhaite.
1. Prologue

Encore une journée de routine. Enfin c'est ce que j'aurait dit normalement mais ce matin j'ai reçus le plus beau des cadeaux: Hollywood Undead va bientôt passer en France pour enfin faire un Undead European tour! Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place. Mes voisins de classe me regardent bizarrement mais je m'en fiche. Je vais pouvoir rencontré les hollywood undead. Ce sont tous des beau gosses. Mon préférer est J-dog, Il est juste badass *_nosebleed*_ dès que je pense à lui je peut devenir folle. Mais on a aussi funny man qui est méga sexy. _*noseblees* La piece se remplit de sang._ Comme nous somme peu on auras un concert dans une petite salle avec les undead à porter de mains ce qui est formidable. Le seul détail dérangeant est que je doit aller du sud de la France jusqu'à Paris. Mais je pourrais tout sacrifier pour eux. Encore combien de temps je dois attendre pour les voir? J'arrive pas à tenir, même ma meilleur amis qui à l'habitude de mes réactions me trouve étrange. Je dois faire peur en ce moment.

Undead! Undead! Undead! J'ai que ce mots là dans la tête et sur mes feuille ne se trouvent que des parties de chanson des Hollywood Undead. Une journée pour qu'ils arrivent en Europe puis ils font Espagne, Angleterre, France! ... Ils doivent arriver dans un mois en Espagne et je vais aller voir tout leur concert. J'en connais déjà plusieurs qui vont faire la même chose. Mais ils sont à moi, mes précieux! J'ai déjà un plan pour faire en sorte qu'ils soit à moi rien qu'à moi!

Ah moi AHAHAHAH!

-désolé pour cette interruption nous revenons dans quelque seconde-

Je les capturerais après qu'ils aient fini leur tournée. Faut quand même que je les vois content et naïf avant que je transforme leur sourire en visage de désespoir. Pendant ce mois je vais peaufiner mon plan d'éradication de l'humanité euh non c'est pas ça. Mon plan de capture de Undead! Enfin si je capture les undead cela feras un soulèvement de undead soldier et donc ça va intéresser les médias puis les undead seront plus connus alors les undead pourront gagner en popularité et donc on auras une énorme undead army et la monde seras remplis d'undead ... j'ai encore déraper. Je rassure la undead army je ne compte pas blesser mes undead chéri.

Je sais comment faire et même sans aide j'arriverais sans problème il me faut juste les Undead ... J'ai besoin des undead! Maintenant je peut plus tenir! J'ai besoin d'eux! Mes undead!

-désoler pour cette interruption nous revenons quand le poulpe se sera calmé-

Donc j'ai besoin de préparer quelques plan de secours. Mais le problème c'est que je sais que je suis la plus timide au monde. Et mon plan ne marche pas si je suis muette *blush*. Je m'entraîne depuis des semaines mais j'arrive aux maximum à alignée deux mots devant une photo alors devant les vrais undead. Et si en plus je me trouve à devoir parler devant J-dog. J3T sa devrait aller mais J-dog. Je sens que je vais me raté. Bon de toute façon j'aurais plusieurs chance puisque je vais les stalker... Non je suis pas une perverse psychopathe. J'aurais le temps de m'habituer à la présence de J-dog. Enfin j'espère.


	2. Premier concert

Demain je pourrais enfin rencontrée les undead, et j'ai progresser je peux maintenant alignée trois mots sans m'arrêter. Encore un essais avant de partir pour le concert. Je me suis mise une photo de Jhonny 3 tear devant moi et j'arrivais à parler mais seulement si je me met dans un état proche du livide et mécanique. C'es un état que j'utilise tous les jours ordinaire mais là c'est **pas **un jours ordinaire. Pour da krulzz à part une envie de lui caressais la tête sa devrais aller. Avec c'est cheveux long crépus il ressemble à un caniche, vous savez le chien à la perruque afro ses cheveux ont une capacité d'attraction du regard énorme quand j'ai regarder un vidéo de "radio undead" avec lui je n'ai pus regarder que ses cheveux quand il est apparut. Charlie scene je pense que je pourrais lui parler normalement. Danny aussi comme il à l'air gentil. Mais si je parle à Funny, la chance qu'il risque de faire des imbécillité devant moi et très haute. Soit il va dire des choses embarrassante et je ne saurais pas improviser soit il risque de bouger de façon funnyesque. Et J-dog même si il parle pas je saurais incapable à aligner deux mots, encore moins je suis sûre que je vais bugger. Je les adore mais si ils pensent que je suis l'être le plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais connus se seras la plus grosse honte de ma vie. je sais que je suis étrange , folle, dangereuse, mais si eux le dise je vais plus pouvoir les regarder en face, pour les autre concerts ou je compte les stal... erm suivre. J'ai encore besoin de répéter mais je dois partir ou je serais en retard.

Enfin! Un concert de hollywood undead, je rencontre certain fan de HU français qui sont venues pour voir le plus de concert possible d'eux avant qu'ils ne partent. Mais se qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que le undead sont rien qu'a moi! Plus j'avance vers l'entrée et plus mon cœur bat vite. Après être rentrée mon cœur se calma légèrement et malgré le bruit tout ce que j'entendais c'était le bruit de mon battement de cœur. Il faut dire que d'habitude sans rien faire juste en me concentrant je peut sentir mon sang passer dans mes veines ou artère je ne sais pas vraiment je n'ais jamais fais attention _même si il serais plus logique que se soit les veines_. Je me rapproche le plus possible de la scène et pousse certaine personne sans même le réaliser. J'attend juste les undead impatiemment je fixe la scène sans dériver et j'essaye de regarder dans les coulisse pour voir si il n'y a pas les undeads près à entré, puis j'ai vus quelqu'un passer avec cette silhouette et se tatouage de piano j'ai tout de suite reconnus J-dog suivi de Funny man.

Maintenant je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir je suis emporter par le courant et j'appelle les undead comme plusieur d'entre nous et un courant suivit. Le côté masculin crier "hollywood" et le côté féminin hurler "undead". La undead army européenne n'avais rien à envier à la undead army américaine. Une musique commença et Funny commença à faire quelque phrase en espagnol puis Charlie scene entra sur scene pour demander se que funny avait dit et même si je ne fait pas d'espagnol funny avait dut dire quelque chose sur charlie. Puis sans même que le public s'en rende compte Da Krulzz arriva sur scène mais je l'ai vite repérer car il avait les cheveux mi-long pas comme ceux d'un caniche et j'était un peu déçus je dois l'avouer. Puis J-dog entra je ne détacha pas mes yeux de lui. Il plaisanta avec les deux autre puis il annonça la première chanson, c'était we are. Tout le monde chantait et était entraînés dans un mouvement d'extase. Ce n'était que la première chanson pourtant mon cœur était déjà pratiquement à sa limite et mes pensée était nulle juste emporté par le rythme de la musique. la deuxième eu le même effet sur moi tout se que je pouvais faire c'était les écouter. La seconde était dead bite Et la voix de Danny était enchanteresse. Mais le plus important est que dans ces deux chansons J-dog chante avec sa voix grave de rockeur. Même si la voix casser de Da krulzz est très attirante aussi. Mais on a pas put entendre la voie sensuelle de funny man avec son accent mexicain très séduisant et surtout sa funny dance.

La troisième chanson ouvrait sur American Tragedie avec Been to Hell. Les parole peuvent sembler crue mais sont très belle. Et c'est dans les plus rock de leur répertoire. Da krulzz se rapproche et laisse les percutions au deuxième batteur. PUPPY Krulzz pourquoi s'est il coupé les cheveux! **oui je fais une fixette sur ses cheveux y a problème? **Enfin La première partie était de J-dog donc sa aller pour ne pas être attiré par les cheveux. Mais dès que c'était au tour de quelqu'un d'autre tout ce que j'ai fait c'est regarder Da krulzz, surtout ses cheveux en me disant : Pourquoi j'ai pas Puppy krulzz aujourd'hui.

Cheveux!Cheveux!J-dog!Cheveux!

pendant tout le reste de la chanson je pleurais intérieurement pour les cheveux de Da krulzz. Puis comme un rituel après la troisième chanson ils enlèvent leur masque...

* * *

gentil personnage qui fait partie de mes double personnalité: Bon comme le poulpe a bugger je décris à sa place

Tout les membre du groupe se mire à parler entre eux et à plaisanter avec le public normalement comprendre l'anglais c'est pas difficile mais là on a un problème de taille qui se nomme "fangirl-trop-exciter aigus". Là même avec 10 des plus beau mec au monde elle n'iras pas leur sauté dessus. Bon alors comme tout bon concert les Hollywood Undead ils chantèrent everywhere i go et Charlie scene commença avec la très célèbre phrase everywhere I go

* * *

"bitches always know that charlie scene has got a weenie that he love to show!"

* * *

Même en "fangirl-trop-exciter" elle a des réflexes. Bon après tout le monde se mit à sauter et à chanter avec les hollywood undead, même le zombie. Tout cela dans une union jusqu'à la fin du morceaux, où tous repris leur calme pour essayer de bien entendre les hollywood undead plaisanter. Sauf le zombie qui lui n'était pas du tout calme dans sa tête. Les hollywood undead plaisanter entre eux pour annoncer la chanson suivante California! Ils sautèrent sur place et la foule en faisaient autant. Danny chanter entre les partie des autre membre pour reprendre ses esprit le poulpe essaya tant bien que mal à regarder uniquement jhonny 3 tear. Sauf que Les hollywood undead bouge beaucoup et dès que J-dog passe devant J3T et vise versa le poulpe changea la direction de son regard tel un robot à tête chercheuse. Et bien sûr à la fin Funny man venue parler à la foule et le poulpe était juste au première rang elle avait un magnifique vue en contre plonger d'un funny man qui avait enlevé son T-shirt faut avouez que c'est un vrai exhibitionniste Et le poulpe était tellement concentré à éviter d'avoir J-dog dans son champs de vision qu'elle n'avait pas vu Que Funny commençais son strip-tease juste devant elle. Et l'avant dernière chanson se prêter bien à la situation car la suivante était gangsta sexy, et tout d'un coup le poulpe se souvenu d'un live qu'elle avait vu sur internet ou funny sauta dans la foule pour chanter entourer de fan. Là c'était probablement une des limites du poulpe. Mais heureusement il n'en fut rien. Et pour finir les hollywood undead chantèrent N°5 **La chanson** des undead avec sûrement everywhere I go. Funny man se déhanchant sur N°5 même les non fan de funny était envoûter. Il faut dire que funny man savait jouer de sa plastique et le concert se finit. Par une folie générale.


	3. interlude

C'était un désastre! Le concert était magnifique mais je n'ai rien pus faire mon cerveau était ... il était rien, il est partie en plein milieu . Je savais que j'aurais des difficulté mais je pensais pas que j'en aurais autant. faut que j'arrête de regarder J-dog et Funny ... si il refait un strip-tease *blush*. C'est pas bon avec un concert j'ai régresser même avec une photo de J3T J'arrive pas à aligner deux mot. Bon maintenant je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je peux pas les rencontré dans mon état actuel. Et le prochain concert se déroule dans deux jours à Madrid. Il faudrait que je regarde a nouveau les dates si les undead on changer quelque date.

-revient après avoir vérifié-

Ils viennent a canne dans une semaine il me faut les billets tout de suite mais je sais pas si j'ai économiser assez pour un nouveau concert j'avais tout calculer pour rentrée dans mes moyen. Pourquoi ils me font ça. Si je rentre tout de suite et que je ne dépense rien pour un hôtel je pourrais compensé et je pourrais vendre ... Je vais plutôt gardé comme souvenir. Et alors j'aurais économiser le prix d'une nuit d'hôtel. Je me demande si d'autre french soldier que je connais seront là. Se seras la première fois que je vais les rencontrés. Les Admin de Hollywood Undead France serons surement à Paris mais peut-être qu'il auront fait comme moi. Je sens que je vais l'amuser et si j'ai une victime se seras peut-être plus facile de leur parler donc il faut que je m'habitue a eux dans un cours laps de temps mais comme mon cote sadique c'est réveiller cette année je pense qu'il n'y auras pas de problème. Bon du coup le prochain concert ne seras pas dans deux jours mais dans une semaine. Il faut que je m'entraîne deux fois plus si je veux pouvoir dire un mot devant eux.*blush* AH! I can't! Why i'm so shy, Watashi totemo baka-desu, Why when I'm stressed I begin to mix English and japanease. inai. Stop that at least juste speak in english. Baka tako! ça risque d'être folklorique T_T.

-regarde les photo des hollywood undead-

Kawaï */* no stop Carino Jodan. Perche l'Italiano. il mio cervelo.

-Va pleurer sur son sort dans un coin-


End file.
